A Good Soldier
by Horsetamer5
Summary: Au. Bucky's struggle after Steve rescues him from the fall off of the train. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**_He didn't know where he was, all he heard were the voices yelling. Somebody stuck something sharp into his arm and he cried out. Then, everything went dark._  
It had all started with their mission to stop HYDRA's weapon supply train. Everything was going well until one of the compartments exploded, causing him to fall from the train onto the icy slopes below. He didn't remember much of the fall, but he did remember how his best friend, Captain Steve Rogers come to rescue him.

Steve lay down next to him in the snow, and gently took his hand. "Bucky," he said gently, as if talking to a young child instead of a soldier; "the medics are here, we're gonna get you to a doctor and everything is going to be just fine. But I need you to coöperate, don't fight them, they are just here to help." Bucky nodded silently and gripped Steve's hand, looking up at him.

"Yes," said Steve, answering the unspoken question, "of course I'll stay."**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**Steve Rogers sat in the hospital waiting room, with his head in his hands. He was tired, no. scratch that, he was exhausted. Bucky had been rushed into emergency surgery, the medics suspected that one of his broken ribs had pierced his lung._ He survived the fall,_ thought Steve; _I hope he can make it through the surgery._ He was startled out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his back. Looking up, he saw his friend, Agent Peggy Carter sit next to him.  
"Any news on Bucky?" she asked  
"He's in surgery now," said Steve, "they said that one of his broken ribs may have pierced his lung, he was coughing up blood on the way here."  
"Sergeant Barnes is a strong man," said Peggy wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder , "he will survive this, you'll see. However, you are no help to him if you are exhausted; get some sleep, I will wake you up when there is any more news." Sighing, Steve leaned into Peggy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The first thing that Bucky felt when he came to, was the blessed absence of pain. He also noticed that he could barely move, gritting his teeth, he willed himself to sit up. He nearly succeeded when he felt a hand press on his shoulder, and hear a voice say "do not try to move soldier; you will only aggravate your injuries." Looking up, he saw Agent Carter smiling down at him, "there is someone here who wants to see you," she said, "I'll go let him know that you are awake."

Five minutes later, Bucky heard the familiar sound of Steve's voice coming from down the hall.  
"Speak quietly," he heard Agent Carter say, "the doctors told me that too much stimulation could make his condition worse."  
"Bucky'" Peggy said quietly, "Captain Rogers wants to talk to you; can you open your eyes so he can see that you are ok?" Bucky obeyed, groaning when the light hit his eyes.  
"Hey, Bucky," Steve whispered gently, "I'm glad to see that you're ok, you gave us quite a scare when you fell from the train."  
"Why can't I move?" Bucky asked  
"When you fell from the train, the impact of the hit severely damaged your spinal cord," explained Peggy. "the doctors tried everything, however, you are now paralyzed from the waist down."  
"Does that mean I will never walk again? that I'll never be a soldier again?" Bucky asked, his voice cracking.  
"Not necesarily," answered Agent Carter, "they think that with enough physical therapy, you will be back on your feet again. But, it is going to take time and you will need a lot of help."  
"You won't leave me?" Bucky asked, looking between his two friends.  
"I'm not going back out there until I can have my best friend covering my back" said Steve, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder.  
"You won't be alone," Agent Carter said, gently taking Bucky's hand, "We will be here as long as you need us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
******

_A strangled scream escaped his lips, they were trying to kill him, he just knew it. He thrashed around on the bed, trying to escape his tormentors, but that in itself only served to increase the agony. However,through the pain filled haze, he felt someone grab his hand and heard a voice say, "Bucky you need to stop moving, Dr. Erskine is only trying to help you. He can't do that if you don't calm down." He tried to calm himself, he really did, but for some reason he could not stop crying. He felt two arms gently wrap around him, and heard a voice whispering comfortingly in his ear. Realising it was his friend Steve, Bucky began to relax and soon the procedure was finished_**.**

Steve sat by the side of the bed, watching as the doctors worked on his friend. Suddenly, Bucky arched his back and began to scream and thrash on the bed. Immediately, Steve began to talk to Bucky, trying to get him to calm down. He saw Peggy walk to the other side of the bed and grab Bucky's hand. "Bucky," said Steve, "you need to stop moving, Dr. Erskine is only trying to help you. He can't do that if you don't calm down." When he realised that Bucky could not hear him, Steve gently wrapped his arms around his distraught friend and pulled him close. "It's alright, Bucky," he whispered gently "just relax, it will be over soon." After what seemed like hours, Bucky began to relax and soon enough, the procedure was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

He didn't remember much about the first months since his accident. All he knew was that they were filled with agony. Every day Dr. Erksine would come in and do something that always made Bucky's whole body hurt for the rest of the day. There were times where a nurse would come in and give him something to make him sleep; he would wake up hours later with bandages wrapped somewhere on his body.

Steve stayed by his friend's side for as long as he could and when he couldn't be there Agent Carter would take his place. Doctor Erksine had told them that it was even though Bucky couldn't respond or even understand them most of the time, it was good for him to hear human voices.

It was many long weeks before Bucky was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes and begin to interact with the people around him. However, there was a new complication; Bucky had lost his ability to speak_.  
_


End file.
